Rêveur des Brumes
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: "Quand Rachel Berry décida de se changer les idées en allant voir cette compétition ce jour-là, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Quinn Fabray. Et encore moins l'admirer sur un parcours d'obstacles." Faberritana dans le monde équestre. Faberry / Brittana en couples principaux, enjoy !


Re-bonjour à tous et à toutes :)  
Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il me prends à publier plusieurs trucs d'un coup comme ça, mais en ce moment je peux écrire, donc , je poste.  
Après avoir fini Y.A.T.O.O (_ehh, c'est vachement fun comme nom :D_) , et I.B.M.L.A.Y, je reviens avec un nouvel OS, éventuellement à plusieurs chapitres si vous accrochez.

Par contre, WARNING . Je préviens de suite :

- cet OS est centré sur le monde des chevaux, donc si vous n'aimez pas ces magnifiques créatures ... bah cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite, c'est pas fait pour vous :)

- cet OS contient beaucoup de vocabulaire technique. J'ai essayé de mettre des définitions à la fin, pour que vous puissiez les lire si cela vous intéresse.

- j'ai écrit ce One Shot avant tout pour me faire plaisir, et faire plaisir aux éventuels cavalie(è)r(e)s qui seraient sur FF. (Paori, si tu passes par là... ;) )

- dans cet OS, Quinn sera cavalière, ainsi qu'une autre fille . Sachant que je shipp Faberritana, vous avez des pronostics ? :P

Assez de bla bla, bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclaimer**: Glee ne m'appartient pas  
**Pairings**: Faberry, Brittana.

...

« Concurrent numéro neuf.  
-_Rêveur des Brumes_-  
sous la selle de Quinn Fabray, pour les écuries Shady Lane, Lima »

Le grand cheval, noir comme la nuit, entra en piste. Sa cavalière lui fit décrire une volte, et lorsque la cloche retentit, c'est dans un petit galop parfaitement cadencé qu'il se dirigea vers le premier obstacle. La concentration se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille blonde, et sa tenue parfaite prouvait bien qu'elle avait de longues années d'expérience derrière elle.

Arrivant à quelques mètres de l'oxer, elle se redressa légèrement et remis son cheval sur l'arrière-main. Les trois foulées de rigueur arrivèrent rapidement, et le saut se passa sans encombre.

Le relançant à la réception, elle tourna vers la droite et aborda le vertical. Sur le planer, elle prépara d'avance son option et, dès que les antérieurs de Rêveur touchèrent le sol, le fit pivoter sur ses hanches afin d'aborder la spa imposante qui s'offrait à eux. Augmentant l'amplitude afin de couvrir au mieux la largeur de l'obstacle, les sabots du géant noir martelèrent une nouvelle fois le sol avant de décoller.

Remettant son cheval sur la main, Quinn aborda avec une facilité déconcertante le vertical n°4. S'appuyant sur l'étrier droit pour compenser le virage sec qui arrivait, elle vit arriver le triple.

Automatiquement, ses doigts jouèrent, et la bouche si sensible de Rêveur réagit aussitôt.  
La haie qui se dessinait devant elle était imposante, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Les mollets au contact, elle décida de prendre l'appel un peu plus court que ce qui était prévu initialement.

_0…1- 2-3._

Soulevant délicatement la main, elle permit à Rêveur de s'équilibrer, et passa l'oxer carré comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple barre d'échauffement.

_0…1-2-3._

La spa fût appréhendée avec prudence, car suivie d'un virage serré. Quinn savait les dangers d'une vitesse abusive dans ce genre de tournants, et avait anticipé.

Pressant un peu plus ses mollets au contact, Rêveur réagit immédiatement et allongea sa foulée, gagnant ainsi quelques précieuses secondes.

L'obstacle numéro 6 se dressa alors devant eux. Imposant, carré, ultra-coloré. Et surtout, paraissant infranchissable.  
Le grand cheval noir dressa les oreilles, alerté par ce profil qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Quinn sentit son hésitation, et n'hésita pas à ralentir l'allure, le mettant totalement sous elle.  
Ignorant les remarques scandalisées des spectateurs qui pensaient qu'elle allait se tuer, ses mains cherchèrent à nouveau le contact avec la bouche de Rêveur. Celui-ci céda, et lorsque les trois foulées arrivèrent, il engloutit de lui-même la distance qui le séparait de l'obstacle et le passa avec aisance, une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus.

L'incurvant légèrement dans le virage à droite, Quinn entendit confusément les commentaires du speaker, sans parvenir à en comprendre le sens. Et, lorsqu'elle passa la rivière, elle ne fut pas consciente du silence qui se fit, suite au saut impressionnant que Rêveur venait de faire.

Se redressant simplement, elle passa l'obstacle numéro 8, et pris de l'amplitude pour aborder le dernier obstacle.  
Une voiture, de type cabriolet, était simplement située sous trois barres posées verticalement, afin de simuler une sorte de palanque.  
Seul deux candidats avaient réussi à passer cet obstacle, les chevaux étant trop impressionnés.  
Et, en effet, lorsque Rêveur arriva dans la trajectoire, il se tendit, et l'allure baissa instantanément.

Quinn fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de fixer un point loin derrière la carrière, et joua dans ses doigts afin de poser Rêveur sur sa main. Celui-ci, trop concentré, ne s'aperçut pas que l'obstacle approchait, et lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres seulement, Quinn pressa ses mollets et fit un léger appel de langue qui lui suffit à prendre son appel. Deux foulées avant celle prévue normalement, soit une belle « longue », comme le clame le jargon cavalier.

Elle le laissa accélérer vers les cellules infrarouges qui symbolisaient la ligne d'arrivée, et le laissa galoper librement un instant, avant de le reprendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et c'est un sans-fautes pour Quinn Fabray, qui prends la tête du classement provisoire ! »_

Faisant passer Rêveur au pas, elle quitta la piste, non sans faire un léger signe de la main vers son coach, comme pour la saluer. L'esprit encore tourné vers la compétition, elle ne vit pas une petite brune aux yeux brillants la regarder avec admiration, accoudée à la barrière.

Rachel Berry sembla alors émerger d'un rêve.

...  
**Volte**: cercle  
**Oxer**: type d'obstacle, composé de deux barres.  
**Arrière-main**: en gros, croupe du cheval et membres arrières. Cela signifie que l'on fait passer le poids en arrière , pour soulager l'avant pour le saut.  
**Foulée**: "Espace compris entre deux appuis d'une personne ou d'un animal qui court ou qui marche"  
**Vertical**: En gros, simple barre. Appelé aussi un "droit"  
**Planer**: "moment" du saut. Le planer est le moment où le cheval est en l'air au-dessus de l'obstacle.  
**Option**: en concours, c'est un chemin plus court pour accéder a l'obstacle qui suit. Il permet de grapiller de précieuses secondes, et même si en général, l'option est un chemin plus difficile voir un peu fou, beaucoup de cavaliers la prennent ^^  
**Spa**: obstacle composé de 3 barres, qui ressemble à un escalier. Généralement assez large  
**Amplitude**: la cadence  
**Couvrir**: "On dit qu'un cheval doit _couvrir l'obstacle_ pour signifier qu'il doit s'étirer afin de bien sauter toute la largeur sans toucher."  
**Mettre un cheval sur la main**: pousser le cheval en avant pour qu'il vienne se poser sur le mors  
**Triple**: "Un triple est constitué de trois obstacles élémentaires disposés sur une ligne et séparés par une à trois foulées."  
**Oxer carré**: deux barres à la même hauteur, posées côte à côte  
**Incurver** : "Pour tourner en équilibre, le cheval doit s'incurver pour que son corps épouse la courbe décrite, sinon il se penche vers l'intérieur du tournant au risque de glisser"  
**Palanque**: "Ces barres ne sont pas rondes comme habituellement, mais en forme de planches, droites ou courbes, voire ondulées."  
**Une "longue":** Quand le cheval part de loin pour sauter

...  
Wouaaa... ça en fait du vocabulaire hein ?


End file.
